


Velvet's New Favorite Bunny

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, F/M, First Kiss, Futanari, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It's never easy to confess to someone but Josh is having a particularly hard time. He's been in love with his longtime friend, Velvet, for years. Every time he's tried to tell her, he's failed. That's alright, though, because Coco has the perfect plan to get Velvet and Josh together.





	Velvet's New Favorite Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is for BraveVesperia01  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Coco?” Josh asked for what was probably the hundredth time as they climbed the stairs up to her and Velvet’s dorm. 

Sighing, Coco tossed him an impatient look over her shoulder. She’d answered for around the first ten times he’d asked but now, understandably, had taken to largely ignoring him. Not that he could blame her. He was beginning to annoy himself a bit but really, who could blame him? He was about to do something massively nerve wracking! This wasn’t something you just took on without spending a small amount of time bugging everyone around you. Sighing softly, Josh paused at the top of the stairs, turning slightly to watch Coco confidentially swagger down towards the door at the very end. It was a route he was more than familiar with. Though, technically, boys weren’t supposed to be in the girls dorms unless a teacher sent there to do something, he’d spent his fair share of nights snuggled between Coco and Velvet, watching movies, talking, playing video games, just enjoying the few moments of peace they got. His presence in the girls’ dorms was so normalized at this point, everyone thought he was Velvet’s boyfriend and that’s why he came here so often. 

Even when he tried to tell him that that wasn’t it, that he and Velvet were just friends, they never seemed to believe him. Some just laughed, thinking he was joking. Others gave him confused looks, stating that if they weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, then why were they so close? His response would always be the same: they were childhood friends. He’d know Velvet long before he’d ever come to Beacon. She had been a constant in his life for so long, he couldn’t even remember a time when she wasn’t there with him. For the few that did believe him that they weren’t dating, their response was the same as well: well, why aren’t you? He heard a lot of ‘perfect for each other’ and ‘you two would make such a cute couple!’. He knew all that. He didn’t need his friends or random students telling him that he should get together with Velvet. That has been something he’s wanted for years. Velvet was his only. He placed his heart in his hands a long time ago. While she never seemed to realize what she was holding, she was always so gentle with it. 

Point was, he wanted to be Velvet’s boyfriend. He was so deeply in love with her that the thought of being with anyone else was met with a resounding ‘no’. She was his only. His first love, his only love. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to be with her always but a part of achieving that was actually telling her how he felt. That was not an easy thing for him. He had tried a couple times, only to be instantly tongue tied when she looked at him with those gorgeous eyes, rendering him mute and stupid. It was something he thought was out of his reach, a dream that he could see from a distance but never truly reach. Until Coco showed up, that was. 

“Do you have feelings for Velvet?” The question came out of nowhere. He didn’t even get a chance to say hi. Thankfully, they were in a secluded area of the library, where no one would’ve been able to hear him sputter like an idiot. 

“I do…” Josh finally coughed out after several moments of gawking up at Coco, “but I don’t know how to tell her. I’ve tried and nothing-“

“I’ve got an idea.” Coco interrupted him bluntly, “I know for a fact that Velvet is head over heels for you and honestly, I’m getting real sick and tired of watching the two of you just not telling each other already. So this,” Coco held her arms out in a wide, swooping gesture, “is an intervention. Follow me to the dorms. I’ve got something special in mind, the perfect way for you to confess.”

“Josh.” She said firmly as he opened his mouth to protest, “Trust me. You need to tell her. Life is too short to be wishy washy. You love her, she loves you. That should be more than enough to get you out of that seat and following me like a good pup.”

There was no arguing with Coco. Swallowing down his nervousness, a little reassured that someone as confident and bold as Coco was certain that Velvet loved him, Josh did as he was told, obediently falling into step behind her. Now here he was, having second thoughts about the whole thing. Did Velvet really love him? Was he really brave enough to take this kind of risk? The reward would be more than worth it but what assurances did he have, other than Coco’s word? Shifting his weight anxiously from one foot to another, Josh briefly thought about bolting back to the library, giving himself a little more time to think through this supposed plan. He was right on the verge of doing it when Coco came to an abrupt halt. 

“You run and I’ll drag you back here.” Was all she needed to say. She didn’t even have to turn around to get him to squeak softly, his heart jumping in alarm, and taking off down the hallway after her. Well, looked as though there was no escaping this. He was in this plan whether he liked it or not. Glumly slipping into the room, not even Velvet’s familiar scent encompassing making him feel any better, Josh watched as Coco closed the door then strode further into the room, plopping down gracefully onto her bed. Crossing her legs, she looked at him over the rim of her sunglasses, hands resting on her knees. 

“This is how this is going to work. There’s an outfit waiting for you in the bathroom, along with everything else you’ll need for your confession. It’s specially tailored, and expensive so be careful with it. You’re going to be a little confused when you first see it but this is something you need to trust me on. Velvet is going to love it. When she shows up, she’s going to be speechless. Her tail is going to be twitching like crazy, that’s how much she’s going to adore it. Now,” Coco leaned forward, her gaze intensifying, “I know you’re nervous. I’m asking a lot of you but you can’t chicken out, Josh. Do you love Velvet?”

“I do.” Josh mumbled. 

“Louder.”

“What?”

“Say it louder!” 

“I love her.” Josh said at normal volume. 

“Louder!”

“I love her!” Josh said at slightly below shouting volume. 

“Good enough…for now.” Coco sighed, “She loves you, Josh. She’s driven me crazy with how much she talks about you, how she gushes over you but when I tell her to just confess already, you wanna know what she tells me? ‘I don’t know how’ or ‘What if he doesn’t like me back?’, leaving me sitting there like ‘have you seen the way he looks at you, uh, hello?’. I don’t like prying into people’s private lives but I’m making an exception for you two because you’re my closest friends. I want you two to be happy and I know that your happiness is found in each other.”

Getting to her feet, Coco rearranged her hat, checked her hair in the mirror then turned to settle a fierce gaze on him, “Now, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going into the bathroom and getting changed into the outfit you left for me.”

“And what are you doing to do when Velvet gets here?”

“I’m…I’m going to tell her how I feel.” Josh mumbled. 

“Good boy.” Coco said approvingly. Jerking her chin in the direction of the bathroom, she said, “Go on, hurry up. I’m going to text Velvet and tell her to come to our dorm. I’m not going to give any more clues so she’ll hop here quickly. Once I’ve sent the text message, I’m out. I’m not about to be a third wheel to this little adventure so you’re on your own.”

Striding over to him, she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I know you can do this. Keep strong and remember, sometimes, the thing we want most lies on the other side of a terrifying turbulent sea. That sea only calms when we realize that its our own fear that’s causing it to thrash around like that. Take a deep breath, center yourself and you’ll find yourself floating easy towards what you truly want.”

With that little encouragement delivered, Coco offered one last smile and left, closing the door behind her with a click that echoed through the otherwise silent room. Inhaling deeply, feeling a little sick, his heart fluttering nervously, Josh headed into the bathroom. Towards what he truly wanted…Velvet, he wanted Velvet, there was nothing in this world that he wanted more. If that meant putting himself in a risky situation, then so be it. 

-

This was all a little bit weird. 

Velvet hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, her ears twitching. Pulling her cellphone out of her back pocket, she glanced at the screen for what felt like the hundredth time since she got the text from Coco telling her to stop by the dorms. There was no other information that that; just that one sentence. It wasn’t weird for Coco to message her. They chatted via text all the time. Coco might not have a lot to say when it came to actually talking but she could be a bit of a chatterbox when the medium of communication was texting. Not that Velvet minded; she really did love talking with Coco about everything and anything. Coco was her closest confidant, someone she trusted with information and secrets that she wouldn’t dare let anyone else know. 

No, the weird bit was that Coco was inviting her to come to their dorm…in the middle of the day, right before class was supposed to start. Granted, it was the last class of the day and history at that but still, that was more than a little bit strange for Coco, who usually was so punctual. Missing class meant missing out on a chance to continue bettering herself. She was usually the one making sure that no one else on the team was skipping or being tardy. Her texting Velvet out of the blue like this made her tail tremble. Something bad might’ve happened; that was the only reason she could think of for why Coco was telling her to come back to the dorm. 

Taking in a deep breath, Velvet returned her phone back to her pocket, curled her hands into loose fists and darted up the stairs. It probably wasn’t something that was campus wide. If it was, Velvet highly doubted she’d be the first to find out nor would Coco be the one to tell her. That sort of thing was usually left to the teachers – not that Velvet had been involved in enough crisis to know for cetain. No, this had to be something integral to their team or their group of friends. Velvet froze just as her foot was landing on the top step. What if it involved Josh? Her heart screeched to a halt. Cold rushed across the surface of her skin. If something had happened to Josh, it would be Coco who would break the news to her! No one else would be able to calm her down in a situation like that! 

If something happened to Josh, she…she would-! Swallowing hard against the panic raising in her throat, threatening to grab her in a stranglehold, Velvet forced herself to keep moving, cutting the corner at the top of the stairs so quickly she nearly clipped her hip on the banister. Coco’s room was at the very end of the hallway but it seemed like it was on the other side of the earth at that moment. Okay, she wasn’t going to let herself fly into hysteria. She didn’t know what was going on, i.e. right now was the worst time to freak out. It might not involve Josh at all and, if it did, she would need to remain calm regardless. 

Despite telling herself that, she still flew down the hallway. Not quite running but still galloping at a pace that didn’t make her look exactly calm. Finally coming to a halt in front of Coco’s door, her heart going a million miles a second, Velvet reached for the door handle, already able to hear Coco’s voice inside her head ‘there was an accident’, ‘he rushed to the aide of someone, like he always does, and he…he’. Her throat constricted. Her fingertips brushed against the smooth metal, only to freeze when her phone dinged, alerting her to a text message. Gasping sharply, hopping back nearly a foot, her ears shot straight up, Velvet frantically struggled to get her phone out of her pocket. It was an embarrassingly long fight that had her gritting her teeth in frustration by the time she pulled her cell free. Another text message from Coco! Velvet blinked once, twice, her head cocked, re-reading the short message several times. 

Well…it looked like she might’ve overreacted a little bit. Scratch that, she had overreacted a lot. Thank the Gods that no one had been around to see it. She already felt silly enough without being laughed at for making such a massive jump to a completely unfounded assumption. 

‘I’ve got a surprise waiting for you inside : )’ was all the message read. Again, a little bit of a weird vibe since Coco didn’t usually do surprises but the totally uncalled panic was now a sheepish heat tingling her cheeks. Sighing, wondering how she was ever going to function out in the real world if she could let herself get so riled up over the smallest things, Velvet put her phone away. Looking back to the door, she considered it for a moment. Surprise? What kind of surprises did Coco do? She didn’t even know that Coco did surprises. She always came off more as someone who liked things being front and center, rather than hidden away until some specific moment. If she was planning a surprise, then it had be something big, which made her a little nervous. Velvet reached for her phone once more, half-tempted to text Josh to see if he knew what this surprise was all about and why it was so important that Coco would risk them being late to class but, ultimately, decided against it. Josh might not be able to answer right away and Coco might get a little aggressive if she was left waiting for too long so probably not best to dawdle for much longer. 

Sighing, feeling a little exhausted after that ridiculous hysteria, hoping that whatever this surprise was, it wouldn’t make her too late to class, Velvet pushed the door open just enough to stick her head in, “Coco? What’s-“

She couldn’t say anything else. Her voice didn’t trail off, it stopped dead. There was a clunk as her jaw hit the floor. If she hadn’t been hanging onto the door handle, she would’ve fallen straight onto her face. A blaze of intense heat slammed into her with enough force to take her breath away. Standing in the middle of the room was Josh. Despite having his back to her, she could immediately it was him from his mused curls. That in of itself was not shocking. What was shocking was what he was wearing. Josh was clad in a tight fitting, sleek, jet black bunny girl outfit. It looked like came straight out of one of those dirty magazines they sold at some of the convenience stores around town. There were fake bunny ears, the same color as his hair, sprouting out of his head. On his feet were classy black pumps that gave him a couple inches. The finishing touch were black stockings, stretching from foot to waist. All of that was beyond gorgeous, enough to make her start salivating but what really caught her attention, what had her gawking like an idiot was his ass. 

Josh had an amazing ass but when he was wearing like that, it really enunciated just how plump and luscious his butt was. The bunny suit made it look even bigger, better, more tempting and alluring than when he was wearing just jeans, as he normally did. An incredible need roared through her. She wanted to touch, to fondle and play with that ass until Josh was a flustered mess. She wanted to know what it’d feel like to kiss, to lick, to bite those cheeks. What did he taste like? Sweet, it had to be sweet but she wanted to know the exact taste! Just looking at his butt was already pushing her towards doing something stupid. Add into that how amazing those stockings made his legs look, how his thighs were calling her name, begging for her to run her hands all over them, to feel them trembling underneath her palms, and Velvet was quick to realize she was in a dangerous situation. Why was Josh wearing all that?! She was very appreciative of him wearing it but why? And why had Coco told her to come her? Was Josh the surprise?! It was getting harder and harder to think as something down south started to get harder and harder in response to the beautiful sight in front of her. 

Swallowing hard, her throat suddenly bone dry, Velvet came to the abrupt conclusion that it was time to retreat into the hallway for a little bit. Josh hadn’t clued into the fact that she was there yet so now was the time to take control of the situation. She really wanted to know what was going on but perhaps that was best saved for when she wasn’t sporting a raging boner, her imagination running wild with what it might feel like to thrust her cock between those plush cheeks to find something even more tantalizing waiting beyond. Taking a step backwards, she made to close the door. It squeaked rather loudly. Josh jumped, whirling around with a startled look one his face. Once again, Velvet found herself stupidly gawking at him. Not just the outfit but makeup too. On his lips was a bright red hue that complimented his skin tone perfectly. There was a touch of blush on his cheeks. The most striking part was his eyes – someone had definitely put a lot of effort into a perfect smoky look, accentuated with a touch of gold that made his eyes nearly glow. 

He was goddamn beautiful. She’d never seen anything, anyone in existence who was more beautiful than him. Velvet could feel herself going stupid – the connection between her mouth and brain stopped working. She was reduced back to a microbe, just vacantly staring up at Josh as her stuttering mind tried to string together two syllables. Josh shifted shyly underneath her unrelentingly scrutiny, his gaze sliding away from her as the blush on his cheeks was joined by some natural red. The motion was enough to shake her out of her reprieve. Giving her head a slight shake, exerting a considerable amount of willpower to keep her eyes focused solely on his face, Velvet cleared her throat and said, “What’s up? You look good, why you wearing it, though?”

“Oh! I…uh…I….” Josh stumbled, his cute face becoming even cuter as he flushed bright red. His gaze flickered about wildly, looking everywhere but her. 

Nervous that she might’ve made him uncomfortable by asking so suddenly like that, Velvet slipped into the room, closing the door with a soft click behind her. It was dangerous…being this close when he looked so incredibly good. Fighting to keep her gaze from appreciatively roaming over that gorgeous figure, tracing the soft curves of his hips, thighs and chest, Velvet took a couple steps forward, keeping enough distance between them to, hopefully, ensure Josh didn’t feel cornered. Offering a small smile, she asked playfully, “Is there one for me? Are we going to a costume party later on?” She paused for a moment then couldn’t help adding, “Though, that might not be the best idea.”

“Huh? W-why’s that?”

Her grin grew, “Have you looked in the mirror? You look beyond gorgeous! I felt like I got struck by some lightning when I first saw you. Everyone wouldn’t be able to take their eyes off you.” She laughed a little, “I’d definitely have to go into overprotective mode to make sure no one gets handsy. Not that I could blame them, though.”

The moment the words were out of her mouth, she mentally kicked herself in the shin for saying them. You didn’t just openly admit that you wanted to grope your friend! Somehow managing to keep her face even, Velvet was about to either backtrack or quickly change the subject, she hadn’t decided on which route would be best when Josh shyly glanced over up at her through thick lashes, “You’d…you’d want to touch me too?”

“Well, I mean…” Velvet squeaked, resisting the temptation to cover her crotch with her hands. Cute! So goddamn cute! She wanted to kiss his adorable face so much! Coughing out an awkward laugh, her mouth started moving before her brain could catch up, “Yeah, I want too.”

Josh stared at her, wide eyed and mouth hanging open slightly. Screaming internally, unable to believe she had just said that, Velvet sputtered, her face burning and started to fly into damage repair mode. Only for Josh to stop her in her tracks once again. Dropping his gaze to the floor, slender fingers nervously playing with the hem of the one-piece suit, he mumbled, “It’s not for a costume party. I…I’ve been wanting to try and ask you out for so long now but I’ve always been too scared to do it. I thought that since you were so cool and smart and pretty, you’d want someone better than a plain guy like me. Coco told me she had an idea to help me out. She set up this whole thing so I could…I could tell you how I feel. So um…Velvet,” Josh’s voice became even smaller, his head dropped until all she could see was his soft curls, “I…I really, really love you and if you…if you um…feel the same, I thought we could-“

He trailed off. A dense silence settled over the room. Mouth hanging open slightly, Velvet’s brain was completely still for just a second before fireworks started going off. The elated scream that went off inside her head would’ve burst windows if she’d done it aloud. She began to bounce slightly on the balls of her feet, a massive grin spreading across her face. A gush of words flooded to her lips all at once, leaving her tongue tied. There was so much she wanted to say but not enough breath! Did she feel the same?! How could she not?! This…this wasn’t at all how she thought a confession must go but by the Gods, she would more than take it. Josh loved her! Velvet repeated that sentence over and over again inside her head, it time it grew in volume until she was screaming it at the top of her metaphorical lungs. Warmth blossomed in the center of her chest, quickly rushing out to fill the rest of her body, ending up as pleasant tingling in the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt lighter than air, like she might float anyway if she didn’t quickly ground herself. 

“I’m sorry-“ Josh suddenly stuttered, taking a step back, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought that-“

The realization of how long she’d been standing there, completely silent, leaving Josh hanging after he’d had the courage to tell her how he felt dawned on her. Inhaling sharply, pulled back to the present moment with those few words, Velvet moved quickly, throwing her arms around Josh’s round shoulders. Gods, how long she had waited for this. Pushing her fingers through his soft hair, marveling at how smooth and good it felt against the palm of her head, she wasted no time. Surging forward, she hungrily claimed his mouth, pressing their lips together firmly. Unsurprisingly, his lips were beyond incredible; plush, smooth and so amazingly soft. A jolt wracked Josh’s smaller body. She felt him tense up for just a moment then he was melting into her, shyly returning the kiss. His movements, his scent, the feel of his body in her arms, his lips, his taste, it was bliss. It was heaven! Sliding her arms down to his midsection, she squeezed him even closer. Coyly parting his plush lips with her tongue, she pushed in, relishing in the shiver and moan that earned. A wealth of sweetness greeted her; she drank it in, swiping her tongue all over his warm mouth until she was certain she’d left her own taste on very inch. 

Pulling back just enough so she could look into his eyes, her heart galloping inside her chest, she whispered, “I love you, too. I’m sorry I didn’t respond right away. I just…wow.” Velvet glanced appreciatively down at Josh, hungrily licking her lips at the sight of his barely covered chest, giving her the slightest hint of the adorable pink nipples hiding under the smooth black, “I wasn’t kidding before. You really do look amazing. I love the way you look in this outfit. So much so that I nearly had to bolt when I first saw you because I wasn’t sure what I might’ve done if I’d stayed.”

Josh paused for a moment then asked with an air of playful shyness, “What did you want to do?”

“Oh, I wanted to grab your butt.” Velvet said without hesitation, the smile on her face growing when Josh flushed, “Do you have any idea how amazing your butt looks in this getup? You had my jaw on the floor. I was swooning over your butt.”

“Okay, okay, enough about my butt.” Josh giggled, dipping his head slightly, “You like it, though?”

“I do, you look amazing! Where’d you get this, anyway? Is your closet full of special things I never knew about?”

“Ah, no. You can thank Coco for this. She left it for me in the bathroom, along with some makeup. I was a little hesitant at first but…” Josh trailed off for a moment then shot her a shy smile, one that sent a bolt of ferocious heat straight down to her crotch, “Hearing you say how good I look in it makes me really happy.”

Gods, he was so cute! How could someone be this so incredibly cute? It shouldn’t even be possible! Velvet took a step back, letting her gaze travel down his rounded shoulders to his smooth, pale chest and even further southward until she reached the curve of his hips, the plump of his thighs, the adorable dip of his crotch. With a hard thump, Velvet realized she could see the faintest outline of his cock through the suit. Her mouth went from bone dry to salivating within a heartbeat. A rush of heat, much more intense and overwhelming than what she had first felt when she saw him, slammed into her. Dangerous…this was rocketing at breakneck speed into the danger zone. She was already half hard, her cock was starting to strain against the confines of her underwear. A wet spot was beginning to form where the tip met the fabric. It wouldn’t take much more to get to fully erect. When, because it certainly wasn’t an issue of ‘if’, she did get hard, that was going to be something awfully awkward to explain. Velvet’s eyes flickered back up to Josh’s. He was watching her with a half-confused, half-uneasy gaze. 

“Is everything alright? Did I say something weird?” He asked nervously. 

Watching him, she realized something else. She wasn’t anywhere neat satisfied with just a kiss. She wanted more, a whole lot more but that more meant revealing that specific little feature about herself. There really wasn’t anyway to go about hiding it. If they were going to take their relationship to that next step, he needed to know and he needed to know now before the heat going rampant inside of her threatened to undo what little self-control she had. Pulling in a deep breath, she took another step back. She hadn’t ever actually told anyone about it. Coco probably knew, just considering how close they were but Velvet hadn’t ever really told her specifically what was going on down there. It was a little exhilarating…knowing that Josh was going to be the first for…well, everything! Her first kiss, the first one to know, her first one…her only one. The corners of her lips tilted up into a slight smile. Yeah, that sound good. No, beyond good…her only one. Emboldened by that thought, Velvet breathed deeply once more. It was okay, she could do this. 

“There’s something I need to show you, okay? Don’t freak out or anything.”

Knowing she might falter if she moved slow, Velvet practically ripped her pants and underwear down, allowing her half hard cock to come bouncing out. The moment the cool air brushed against her skin, she felt as though she might’ve just made a horrible mistake. Shouldn’t she had given him some kind of warning?! Here she was, the girl he loved, revealing that she had a cock! That was something you eased people into, not just shoved into their faces like ‘oh haha, it’s no big deal!’. Great, not even five minutes into the relationship of her only one, her Josh, the one she had been dreaming about being with since she first met him when they were children, and she was already fucking up this badly. Coco was going to have her head for this. She was going to kick her own ass for being this stupid. Swallowing hard, certain that Josh must be disgusted, she frantically tried to think of the best way to fix all this when Josh suddenly spoke. 

“You’re way bigger than me.” He said with a soft laugh, “Um…if its okay with you, can I suck on it?”

“Yeah!” Velvet replied far too quickly and way too enthusiastically, her cock twitching with unabashed excitement. Clearing her throat, her cheeks clearing up, she said in a much calmer tone, “Yeah, yeah, it’s all yours. It’s always been all yours.”

Carefully lowering himself down onto his knees, clearly a little unstable in heels, Josh wrapped one of his small hands loosely around the base of her cock, sending a shiver up her spine. Thrusting forward slightly, driving her dick through the ring of his fingers, already addicted to the sensation of his smooth palm gliding over her length, Velvet moaned softly when he experimentally licked the slit, gathering up a pearl of precum. Heat bloomed out from the base of her belly, coursing throughout her body. Gods, such simple movements and she was already this excited. Watching him with heavy lidded eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly, Velvet burned the sight of Josh stretching his cute mouth open wide, taking the head of her cock between his lips then closed in around her, surrounding her in incredible wet heat. Throwing her head back, knotting her fingers in his soft hair, Velvet’s legs trembled as he slid down, taking in inch after inch of her until half of her cock was sheathed in his mouth. Gods, it felt amazing! She had masturbated while imagining what it’d feel like to fuck his mouth but this…this clearly showed her imagination wasn’t powerful enough. His mouth was incredible! 

Slowly bobbing up and down, rubbing his tongue against the underside or swirling it around the spongy head, Josh’s heated, needy gaze flickered up to her face, as though he was making sure that it felt good. He had no idea. She was going crazy. She wasn’t going to last much longer! Panting raggedly, zips of pleasure racing up her spine, Velvet tried to hold out for as long as possible but the sensation simply proved to be too much for her. Josh pushed down a little bit further, using his hand to gently stroke her off. Shuddering hard, her vision flickering, Velvet tightened her hold on Josh’s hair, yanking him down until every inch of her cock was buried in his mouth. She felt her cock slid down into his throat, the wet heat constricting even tighter around her. Moaning loudly, her cock violently spasmed, pouring jizz down Josh’s throat. Immense waves of pleasure crashed into her. Every nerve within her sang with it, echoing throughout her entire body. 

Gasping shallowly, suddenly feel trapped in her own clothes, Velvet carefully slid Josh off her cock, the still hard length twitching at the sight of his messy, flushed face. That face…she was going to get addicted to making him look like that. She could already tell. Leaning down, she pressed her lips gently to his, “You okay with continuing or do you wanna take a quick break?”

“I’m fine. I wanna…I wanna keep going.” Josh said breathlessly. A quick glance down at his crotch showed that his cock was more than ready to go. 

Velvet nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face. Helping Josh to his feet, she led him over to her bed. She quickly got rid of the rest of her clothing, tossing it to the side without a second glance. It wasn’t any better without the clothes, her body was still burning up but now, she’d be able to feel Josh’s soft skin on her own. The thought sent a shiver racing down her spine. Turning, meaning to push Josh down onto the bed so she could get this whole thing started, she stopped when she found him clumsily trying to take off the bunny suit, having already pulled it down in the front a little ways, giving her a gorgeous view of his chest. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand, offering a small smile when he looked up at her. 

“Leave it on, okay?” She said, leaning down to lovingly kiss the tip of his nose. 

“How…how are we going to-“

“Trust me. Turn around real quick.”

He obediently did so. Velvet let her gaze linger on his plush butt for a few seconds, half-unbelieving that this was really happening, she really was going to be allowed to not only touch and fondle that luscious ass but other stuff as well! Shaking herself out a stupor – why just stare when she could be actually touching?! – Velvet wrenched open the drawer of her bedside table, pushed some stuff around until she found both things she was looking for: a large bottle of lube, and a pair of scissors. Dropping the lube onto the bed, she picked up the scissors, turned back to Josh and, without a word, snipped out a small hole in the ass area. It hurt her a little bit, to cut up such a gorgeous outfit but it was already obvious that there were going to be a lot more costumes in the future so she shouldn’t take it too seriously. Josh looked over her shoulder, brows raised in confusion. Tossing the scissors aside, ignoring the unpleasant clang they made when they dropped back into the drawer, she grabbed him by the waist, pulled him into a possessive kiss, nipped playfully at his plump lower lip and pushed him down onto his stomach. 

While she did want to see his cute face, she was entering another danger zone – the one where her patience was being stretched thin. Even though she’d just cum, the thought of being inside of him was driving her wild. She wanted to claim him already! She wanted to take his virginity, to experience what it was like to be inside him! To do all that, though, she needed to prep him first. This was his first time – she didn’t need to ask to know that. She wanted him to feel amazing. She wanted this experience to be heaven for him. She didn’t know if she could be gentle, the amount of patience and self-control she had right then was certainly indicating that she might not be able too but what she could do was make it feel so incredibly good, it didn’t matter if she was a little rough with him. Picking up the bottle of lube, she squirted a hefty amount onto her fingers. Slow, she told herself, over and over again, have to go slow, have to be careful. Pushing his thighs apart, she slipped her fingers through the hole she cut. 

Excitement thundered through her veins. Her cock was beginning to ache from being ignored for so long. Roughly shoving her own wants away, Velvet brushed the tips of her fingers against Josh’s hole. He tensed up a little, a soft gasping echoing up from where he was gripping tightly onto the blankets. To get him used to the sensation of someone touching him down there, Velvet slowly rubbed her lube coated fingers in a small circle around his hole, waiting until the goo had warmed up from her touch before sliding in one finger. Another blow straight to her self-control. She expected some resistance, maybe even needing some time to get the first finger in and was more than ready to do what she needed to do to make sure that Josh was ready for her cock. Instead, Josh’s hole hungrily swallowed up her finger, clamping down hard, sucking her in deep. Thrusting in and out, rubbing the pad against his twitching insides, soft moans and mews filling her ears, Velvet’s mind went into auto-pilot. She added another finger without thinking about it. When that one had no trouble entering, she added a third, eagerly stretching Josh’s asshole, the excitement boiling inside her growing even hotter as Josh pushed back against her, his hips trembling. 

“Velvet!” He moaned softly, “Please-!”

Ah, there was the straw that broke the camel’s back. When he talked like that, it was obvious…he could make her do just about anything. Letting out a short, harsh breath, Velvet slipped her fingers out of his hole. Grabbing him by the hip, she flipped him over onto his back, wanting to see his face when she penetrated him for the first time. A flushed, dazed expression met her gaze. Soft, ragged pants pushed out from between slightly parted, plush lips. Deep brown hazy eyes stared shyly up at her. Gods…cute, cute, cute! She couldn’t wait any longer! Slipping her hands underneath his knees, she pushed them up, giving her better access to his hole. Keeping her eyes glued to his face, wanting to see every twitch, every gasp, every mew, she slide one hand down his leg, marveling in how amazing it felt to stroke the trembling thigh while he was wearing stockings, to her cock. Leading the head to his entrance, she paused just a moment to give him time to catch his breath then slammed forward, pushing past the tight ring of muscle to sink in deep inside. As that incredible heat clamped down onto her throbbing cock, accompanied by the look on Josh’s face and the loud moan he let out as his back arched up off the back, the last bit of her self-control snapped under the pressure. 

Breathing raggedly, she roughly pushed in the rest of the way, not stopping until her pubic bone was snug against his plush ass. Holding tightly onto his legs, she pounded into him, unable to think about rhythm or even what she was doing. Her hips bucked wildly, sliding her cock out then slamming it back in. He was so tight and hot inside. Good didn’t even begin to describe it. This was heaven. No, it transcended heaven. Listening to Josh moan, watching him shiver, writhe and tremble underneath her, knowing that it was her cock that was giving him pleasure, knowing that it was her that was making him feel so good – she was experiencing nirvana. She was overflowing with happiness. She felt as though she was going to burst! Surging down, she claimed his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth to savor that sweetness once more. Lithe arms wrapped firmly around her back, pulling her in even closer. Tears coursed down Josh’s cheeks; Velvet kissed them away, laughing underneath her breath. Cute…cute, cute, he was so goddamn cute! And he was hers. He was all hers, every inch, every breath, every heartbeat was hers. She loved him, she loved him so much that she couldn’t believe it took her this long to claim him. 

“Does it feel good?” She panted, planting little kisses along the curve of his jaw. 

“Good!” Josh sobbed, rolling his hips, his legs curled loosely around her waist. “Velvet! Velvet!”

Velvet shuddered, a low moan escaping her throat, “You’re so cute, you know that?”

“I-I’m not c-cute!” Josh sputtered, his face somehow managing to go even redder. 

“Oh, you’re not?” Velvet thrust forward hard, burying the entirety of her cock inside of him. Grinding against him, she smiled widely as he melted in her arms, his mouth hanging open as he moaned loudly. To add in a little more oomph, she slid her hand down to his ass, giving the plump cheek a hearty spank, earning herself another delicious moan, “I’d have to disagree with that. You are so utterly and completely adorable. I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” Josh gasped, “Cumming! Velvet, I’m gonna-!”

“Me too.” Velvet whispered, pushing back up. “We’re gonna come together, okay? Wait for me. Wait for me, Josh.”

Knowing that the both of them weren’t going to last much longer, Velvet didn’t focus too much on trying to stave off her orgasm. In Josh’s state, there was no way he’d be able too. Besides, this was far from the only time they were going to do this. They had their whole lives ahead of them. That thought brought another one with it: she was happy. No, strike that, she was elated. She was buzzing with happiness. Her tail had been twitching non-stop since she had first seen Josh in this outfit. This was a happiness she had never experienced before. There wasn’t anyone else who had even come close to making her feel like this. Only Josh…her Josh, her only one. She was so much happier with him. She wanted to be with him for as long as she could be, which would hopefully be forever. There was one thing she could think of that would permanently tie them together. The thought sent a thrill screeching through her. Yes…yes, that was the right option. She felt it in her bones, it was as natural as breathing. 

This…this was how it was meant to be. Every step she’d ever taken, every decision she’d ever made…it had all led her to this point, this choice. She’d never been more convinced of something being right than this. 

Josh cried out her name in a ragged voice. Velvet smiled, so full of love for him that it was a little terrifying. Dropping back down, gathering his trembling body into her arms, she slammed her hips forward, completely connecting the two of them together. A rush of ecstasy rolled through her. The world blurred into a white nothingness; all she could hear was Josh wailing, his hips straining up to grind against her. His ass spasmed around her, clamping down even more tightly as though it was trying to milk her. Crying out sharply, her face buried in his soft, sweaty hair, Velvet spent herself inside, flooding him with her cum. She felt heat spread out between them, a mass of hardness pulsing against her belly. Kissing everywhere she could reach, pulling in lungful after lungful of his scent, Velvet waited until she was certain that it had been done – again, another instinct that needed no words, no thought, just a feeling that came from somewhere deep in her heart – before sliding out. 

Breathing heavily, his face a gorgeous mess, Josh panted, “That…felt amazing.”

“It did for me too.” She replied, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. Brushing the tips of his fingers along the curve of his cheek, she hesitated for a moment, wondering if maybe she should wait until the both of them had calmed down a little bit more before deciding that it might be better to go ahead and tackle what was going to end up being a bit of a huge deal, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“If its another love confession, I’m all ears.” Josh said playfully. 

“Well,” Velvet laughed, “it sort of is.” 

Shifting down until she was lying beside him, she wound her arms tightly around him, squeezing him tightly to her, “Ever since I met you, my life has been so much happier. That’s not an exaggeration or me trying to sweet talk, it’s the truth. You make my life brighter, better, happier. There isn’t anyone else I know who has the same kind of positive affect that you have on me. And now, you’re an even bigger source of happiness. You’re my partner! My soon to be husband! I can’t wait we graduate so we can finally get married.”

“Me too.” Josh breathed, smiling sweetly, his gorgeous brown eyes shining with tears. Sighing softly, he pressed their foreheads together, “You’re my heart, Velvet. You’re everything to me. My happiness, my sunshine, my hope, everything. I love you so much and I can’t wait to be your husband. I can’t wait to start a family with you!”

“Well,” Velvet giggled, a little relieved that she had some sort of segue into this, “we’re already getting started on making a family.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“So, here’s the thing about faunus. Us females, if there’s a strong enough emotional connection between us and our partners, we can impregnate anyone. Male, female, doesn’t matter. I love you, Josh. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I impregnated you.”

“I’m carrying your child?” Josh whispered, his eyes wide. 

“Yeah.”

“You’re not joking?!” He cried excitedly, his eyes sparkling, “I’m really carrying your child?!”

“Our child.” Velvet gently reminded him, smiling broadly, “But yes! You’re pregnant with your baby. We’re going to start a family together.”

Josh burst out laughing, tears sliding down his cheeks, “I don’t know if my heart can take much more happiness! I feel like I’m about to barf up rainbows! I’m pregnant with your baby! We’re going to have a family! Velvet!”

“Better get used to it, cutie.” Velvet kissed a tear away, feeling a bit overly emotional herself, “I’m planning on spending the rest of my life making sure you spend every moment just as happy as you are right now.”

“We’ve got to tell Coco!” Josh declared, “She’ll want to hear this amazing news!”

Then, right on cue, the door opened. Coco came strutting in, looking more than a little pleased with herself. Stopping a couple steps from the door, her sunglasses slid a little down her nose so she could peer over them, Coco offered a small smile, “Well, well. I don’t know about you two but I’d say that it seems ‘Operation: Get Velvet and Josh’ was a smashing success. What did you think of the outfit I picked out, Velvet?”

“You’re a genius, Coco.” Velvet said sleepily. “Thank you. I owe you one.” 

Coco snorted, turning on her heel. Waving one hand dismissively, she called over her shoulder as she walked back out the door, “You can repay me by being happy. That’s all I ask.”

“Now that,” Velvet giggled, tugging Josh close once more, “is something I’m more than capable of.”


End file.
